Mi pequeña realidad
by Maximus Decibel
Summary: "Todos hemos pensado que si fuésemos a Equestria sería la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas, pero lo que no sabemos qué situación nos vamos a encontrar, en este caso una situación bastante perversa" NOTA: este es un CLOPFIC es recomendado para MAYORES DE EDAD.
1. Desesperación

Capitulo I "Desesperación"

Hola, mi nombre es Máximo, soy un estudiante de ingeniería en mecánica industrial, tengo a penas 21 años, vivo en un pequeño distrito del estado de México, una parte muy remota, este es prácticamente un lugar olvidado por el resto del mundo, no sé porqué, realmente es un buen lugar para vivir, tiene todos los servicios básicos, podría decirse que la contaminación aquí es casi nula, es más bien un pequeño pueblo que un distrito, demasiado pequeño y muy poco poblado para ser una ciudad; este lugar cuenta con un preescolar, una primaria y una secundaria, somos a penas 13 niños más o menos por cada generación que entra a cada grado de las escuelas, a veces llegamos a ser mucho menos que eso como sucedió con mi generación, llegamos al punto de ser solo 5 en la clase, por lo que todos decidimos ser un grupo de amigos, nadie se quedaría solo.

Todos son muy buenos amigos, pero desde que empezamos el nivel medio superior nuestros caminos se han separado, la única con la que llevo una excelente relación es con mi amiga Ana, es mi mejor amiga, realmente es una de esas personas con las que uno se porta diferente, la considero una verdadera hermana, le comparto todo de mi vida y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, tenemos muchas diferencias en cuanto a gustos musicales o pasatiempos, pero hay cosas en las que somos muy parecidos, por ejemplo los gustos culinarios, pero en lo que somos más unidos es en nuestro gusto por la caricatura "My little pony". no muchas personas saben que yo soy Brony o que ella es una Pegasister, no creemos que sea necesario que todos los que conocemos lo sepan, ya que es algo muy nuestro, es un pensamiento personal.

Ultimadamente no he estado haciendo mucho, estamos en periodo de vacaciones de verano y yo solo con toda la casa no me apetece hacer algo en especial, hace tanto que no tengo una novia, no tengo hermanos y casi todos mis amigos salieron de vacaciones a algún lugar lejano, siento una gran pereza ahora mismo, con la única con la que he estado en esta casa desde hace un tiempo es con mi amiga Ana, ella ha estado siempre conmigo, desde un simple mal día hasta cuando murió mi tía Isabel hace a penas un par de años, ella era prácticamente mi madre y mi padre, lo fue todo para mí por 12 largos años, le detectaron cáncer de hígado, cuando llegó a fase 4 sabía que la perdería, incluso me preparó para cuando eso sucediera pero aún así se me hizo tan difícil perderla, me dolió incluso más que lo que me dolió perder a mis padres. Eso fue cuando yo tenía 7 años, los dos fueron a cenar una noche y nunca más volvieron sino en una caja negra, un tráiler los tomó por sorpresa, el conductor tenía una familia, esposa, hijos... el trabajaba doble turno, se quedó dormido al volante y aún cuando impactó con el auto no se detuvo, solo cuando un poste de concreto le hizo frente fue cuando se reportó su muerte junto con la de mis padres, mi madre tenía 6 meses de embarazo, yo estaba emocionado de tener un hermano menor, mi ilusión se hizo pedazos ese día junto con mi corazón. Mi tía me tomó en custodia, ya que siempre quiso tener un hijo, pero debido a su infertilidad nunca pudo concebir uno propio, nunca se casó, y no es que no lo hallase intentado, es solo que nadie le pareció "apropiado".

Hoy en día aún recuerdo con cariño a mi tía y a mis padres, quienes para mi fortuna no me dejaron a mi suerte, desde que yo nací mis padres hicieron su testamento en el que me dejaban a mí todos los bienes que poseían, lo mismo sucedió con mi tía, por el momento no he estado trabajando y no es porque no tenga uno, es solo que en el taller en donde trabajo hubo un accidente lo bastante grande como para cerrarlo por unos cuantos meses, no nos siguen pagando pero a decir verdad el tema de conseguir empleo no es algo que me quite el sueño.

En estos momentos mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos, no salgo de mi casa si no es por alimentos, yo no visito a Ana, ella es normalmente quien entra a la casa, es tan grande la confianza que le tengo que hasta incluso ella tiene un juego de llaves con las que puede entrar y salir a la hora que quiera, muchas veces ella viene a mi casa a pasar la noche aunque no sé porqué, dice que le gusta estar en mi casa por ninguna razón en particular.

No tenía algo en especial que hacer un día antes de lo... "sucedido" solo sé que me sentía mareado, con nauseas, tenía el cuerpo cortado, pensé que me estaba comenzando un resfriado, así que tomé algunas pastillas para aliviarme y me aseguré de tomar mucha agua antes de dormir. Al momento de cerrar mis ojos sentí una peculiar sensación, era como estar consiente y no a la vez, como si estuviese en una especie de trance, pero creí que eran las pastillas haciendo efecto, nunca me hubiese creído o siquiera imaginado lo que en realidad estaba sucediéndome. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy particular, me encontraba en una gran habitación vacía iluminada con una intensa luz blanca, la luz parecía venir de todos lados y de ningún lado a la vez, me acerqué a una de las paredes, por alguna extraña razón comencé a rasgar con mis uñas el tapizado formando un gran rectángulo en ella, asemejaba a una puerta, las puntas de mis dedos estaban sangrando, mis uñas habían quedado clavadas en la pared, con la sangre que escurría de mi dedo índice escribí un numero "1" en medio del gran rectángulo, mi mano se acercó lenta pero firmemente hacia el dibujo lo que hiso que se abriese como una puerta, dejando entrar una profunda obscuridad que inundó la habitación dejándola en penumbras.

Me desperté al otro día boca arriba con un severo entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, era como si esa no fuese una posición natural para mi anatomía, tenía mis ojos enceguecidos por una especie de pantalla gris que me nublaba la vista, traté de levantarme, me era casi imposible sentir algo, literalmente me arrastré hacia el baño, traté de ponerme de pie, aunque realmente no sabía si lo estaba, me puse frente al lavabo, abrí la llave y con la poca sensibilidad que regresaba a mi me lavé la cara asegurándome que el agua también me entrase en los ojos, poco a poco la vista y la sensibilidad me regresaban al cuerpo, se me hacía difícil mantenerme en pie, era como si fuese incomodo para mi mantenerme parado con mis pies, rápidamente supe que algo andaba mal, sentía el cabello más largo de lo habitual, un gran mechón de vello exageradamente largo se sentía en mi espalda baja que llegaba a mis tobillos, no podía sentir mis dedos, lentamente mi vista y sensibilidad iban llegando de nuevo a mi cuerpo, quedé en shock y me caí de espaldas cuando al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, vi en lugar de mi rostro a... a un poni, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, puse mi mano enfrente de mi pero yo... yo no tenía una mano, solo una pezuña se postraba frente a mi, la forma en la que yo estaba era de mi OC, era tan parecida a la animación original de My little pony pero a la vez tan realista, antes de dormirme era una persona normal pero ahora... ahora era un poni unicornio de no más de metro y medio, con el pelaje de color blanco, melena obscura con una franja roja en el lado derecho, en mis ojos había una peculiar heterocromía lo que le daba a mi ojo izquierdo un color rojo al contrario del otro que era de color negro, no me lo creía, intentaba caerme de algún lado para poder "despertar", deseaba que solo fuese un mal sueño pero no... esa era la cruda realidad, me la pasaba revolcándome en el piso deseando que esto terminara, estaba fuera de mi. Me tomó demasiado tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto, agradecí más que nunca que estuviera de vacaciones, lo primero que hice fue tomar mi celular pero... ¿A quién llamo? ¿Al doctor? ¿Al psicólogo tal vez?, estaba perdido, me llegó una respuesta, llamaría a Ana, no sé en que me podría ayudar, si tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando pero en punto es que no quería estar solo en esa situación, tomé mi móvil pero le quebré la pantalla al tratar de marcar el numero, corrí torpemente al teléfono fijo, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé el hecho de correr en cuatro patas, al llegar con el teléfono descolgué la bocina dejándola tirada en el piso, literalmente marqué el numero con la lengua, no tenía confianza en tratar de utilizar mi cuerno. Cada tono de espera era como un zumbido de desesperación en mi mente, ese incesante ruido que hacía mi pecho casi explotar se hacia más y más fuerte, pensé que iba a enloquecer, pero pronto su voz llegó a mis oídos apaciguando mi intranquilidad

-¿Bueno?... su voz se escuchaba un tanto ronca aún era muy temprano y yo la había despertado pero aún así la escuché como una voz de ángel.

-A... Ana ¿Eres tu?

-Si soy yo ¿Que ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? te escucho muy alterado

-No.. no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé por dónde comenzar, yo solo... ven a mi casa, por favor- colgué bruscamente después de eso.

Pude haber sonado algo paranoico y tal vez la asusté, pero no se lo iba a poder explicar por teléfono. Me senté en una esquina de mi cama, aguardando, esperando que no saliese tan mal todo esto ya que de ningún modo posible podía sacarle provecho a esto.

Al cabo de 15 minutos aproximadamente llegó Ana muy apresurada a mi casa, se tardó un poco en abrir ya que por la prisa no podía colocar bien las llaves en el lugar correcto para quitarle el seguro a la puerta

-¡Max! ¿Donde estás?

-En el cuarto- le dije desde la lejanía

Ella entró muy preocupada, aún no podía verme, me encontraba debajo de las mantas de mi cama

-Max, ¿Te sucede algo?

-A decir verdad.. si, yo no sé cómo explicarte esto, creerías que estoy loco, tal vez pensarías que tu estas loca.

-¿Porqué estas ahí ¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que aún si te lo enseñara no sabrías que hacer

-No seas ridículo, vamos sal de ahí

Tiró de las cobijas dejándome expuesto, al momento no dijo nada pero su rostro me lo dijo todo, un exaltado respiro se hizo presente para después soltar un agudo y prolongado grito de terror.

-Cálmate, no grites- dije tratando de calmarla, pero cuando trataba de acercarme ella se retiraba -¡Deja de gritar!- le grité fuerte y firmemente en la cara

De golpe ella dejó de gritar, casi queda afónica después de eso.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!

-Yo... no lo sé, desperté hace alrededor de dos horas y estaba así

-¡¿Porqué puedes hablar? ¿Qué te has echo?

-Yo, ¡yo no hice!

-Esto no está bien, debemos llevarte a un doctor

-¿Y qué pretendes decirle? antes de que pueda ayudarme estará llamando a un taxidermista

-Bueno... no podemos dejarte así.. digo, !eres un poni! que probabilidad hay de que solo pase así como así. Oh Dios mío, mírame, hablando con un jodido caballo, debo de estar loca, no recuerdo haber despertado, ¿Es esto real?

-Es más real de lo que quisiera admitir

Otro grito se hizo en su garganta

-Por favor deja de gritar, necesito tu ayuda ¿Qué va a ser de mi?

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Estuvimos un rato viéndonos el uno al otro.

-Entonces... ¿Dices que despertaste así?- me preguntó ella

-Si, me sentía algo mal ayer y me tomé algo para el resfriado

-No sé que pienses tu, pero yo pienso escribir una carta muy seria a el laboratorio que hizo la medicina, solo mira cómo te dejó- yo sabía que ella trataba de romper la tensión con su característico humor, pero esta vez era en vano.

-Bueno... si lo piensas no está tan mal

-¿A que te refieres?- le dije molesto

-Piensa cuantos Bronies sueñan con convertirse en un poni, y ¿Cuántos tendrían la fortuna de que fuese su OC?

-No es tan bueno como parece, es raro no sentir dedos en donde se supone que deberían de estar mis manos, el cuerno es peligroso y siento una extraña sensación en mi entrepierna

Ella se acercó a mi mirando entre mis piernas

-Oh emm... digamos que tu "miembro" es... ¿Como se diría?... ¿retráctil?

-¿Qué? yo... ohh Dios mío, ¿Va enserio?- en este punto comenzaba a perder la calma

-No te apresures, te traeré un poco de agua- dijo ella, mientras una risa nerviosa se hacía presente en su boca, sabía que ella no creía esta situación del todo

Yo estaba tratando de comprender cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí, como es que esto me sucedía precisamente a mi ¿Era una bendición o una maldición? cuando de pronto, el sonido... se fue por completo, pensé que me había quedado sordo pero pronto descubrí que por alguna extraña razón ya nada en este mundo se movía, los pájaros quedaron petrificados en pleno vuelo, el agua que me servía Ana estaba suspendido en el aire, sin moverse, comencé a hiperventilarme "¿Porqué me pasa esto a mi?". De repente una gran luz blanca que apareció en medio de la cocina, me tenía intrigado, "¿Qué es esa luz?" pasó por mi mente, me acerqué lentamente a ella y delicadamente con el casco la toqué inundándome en una penetrante luz blanca que me encegueció por unos momentos. Solo en mis más locos sueños podía haber concebido la idea de viajar al lugar al que me transportó esa luz, el lugar donde comenzó mi más grande aventura, el lugar donde viví mi más loco sueño, el lugar que daría inicio a mis pesadillas.


	2. Esta extraña tierra

Capitulo II "Esta extraña tierra"

Las cosas no iban a mejorar para mí en ningún momento cercano, más yo no lo sabía, no lo imaginaba. Cuando fui lanzado a este mundo, no sabía que la situación en la que me encontraría sería tan... "peculiar". Mi vista de nuevo brillaba por su ausencia, un fuerte zumbido presente en mi oído hacía que se me hiciese demasiado difícil mantener el equilibrio, trataba de mantenerme en pie pero una y otra vez me veía arrojado al suelo, pero más temprano que tarde me pude percatar que la respiración se me aclaraba, el aire que ahora respiraba era puro, comenzaba a escuchar el armonioso sonido del agua golpeando contra las rocas, un rocío de agua me salpicaba en el rostro, sabía que estaba cerca de una cascada, el momento en el que recuperé la visión no fue nada placentero, me hallé a mi mismo a uno de los bordes del de la cascada, estuve a prácticamente a nada de caer más de treinta metros sobre rocas filosas.

Estaba por completo desorientado, pero una cosa si sabía... estaba dentro del bosque Everfree, en todos los lugares en Equestria en los que podía haber aparecido tenía que ser el que estaba llena de criaturas que me matarían en lo que dura un respiro. Me adentré con mucho cuidado hacia el espeso bosque, un amiente tétrico me rodeaba, la obscuridad predominaba el paisaje, una sábana de neblina se hacía por dónde ahora se postraban ante mí unas pezuñas, el cielo se extendía con un enfermizo color escarlata, la abundante maleza retrasaba mi apurado paso, varios sonidos se hacían presentes, sonidos que retumbaban en mi cabeza, sonidos de bestias infernales acechando su futura presa, pacientes, imaginando el extaciante sabor de la sangre en sus fauces, pero hoy quedarían decepcionados, no me tendrían tan fácilmente, más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar supe cómo utilizar a la perfección mis patas para poder correr, al frente pude ver una señal de luz solar, al ser mi único escape apresuré aún más mi paso. Al momento de salir vi una pradera de considerable tamaño, pero al final podía ver un pequeño poblado, no estaba completamente seguro de querer ir ahí, quién sabe a quién o qué me iba a encontrar, pero una cosa si sabía y es que no volvería atrás, ya que a diferencia del poblado si sabía lo que me podía encontrar en el bosque.

Llegué al pueblo, y una vez más de todos los lugares posibles en los que podía haber llegado tenía que llegar a este lugar, "Ponyville" esto comenzaba a parecerme más como una broma, una broma en la que nadie podía ser el culpable.

Antes de adentrarme en el pueblo decidí observar a los ponis desde unos arbustos lo suficientemente lejanos para no llamar la atención de nadie. Lo que vi me dejó perplejo, al parecer el hecho de que fueran ponis no les quitaba el morbo, impresionantemente ellos usaban prendas para vestir, con diseños un poco burdos, pero aún así yo me sentía desprotegido ya que... bueno... estaba desnudo, "Y ahora que voy a hacer" me preguntaba mentalmente.

Ahora si que estaba bastante jodido, no podía ver de dónde podría sacar algo para vestirme, pensé en pedirle ayuda a alguien pero... ¿A quién? no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, ya que no conocía a ningún poni que podía ver desde mi posición, no sabía quienes eran, cómo eran, cómo iban a reaccionar o cuales eran sus intenciones. Podía buscar ayuda de los ponis que ya conocía, pero había que elegir sabiamente. Definitivamente Rainbow Dash no iba a ayudarme en lo absoluto, "no es la mejor para ayudar a los demás y mucho menos en este tipo de situación" especulé, Applejack o Fluttershy vivían relativamente alejadas del pueblo, ninguna de las dos era una opción, la librería de Twilight estaba situada casi en el centro de todo el poblado "antes de que pueda llegar con ella medio pueblo ya me habrá visto" dije mentalmente, la única opción y la más viable que había era ir con Rarity, ya que nunca en mis 5 sentidos tendría en cuenta ir con Pinkie Pie. Para poder llegar tomé algo de maleza que arranqué deprisa y traté de escabullirme lo mejor que pude, afortunadamente pude llegar sin que nadie me viera conservado un poco de hierba para tapar mi entrepierna. Entré a la boutique y con el característico sonido de la campana Rarity apareció y solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras antes de poder verme

-¡Bienvenido al Boutique Carrusel ¿En qué te puedo... ¡Ahhh dios mío!

-Espera, no por favor

- ¡Sal de aquí, voy a llamar a la policía

-Tranquila, lo siento por entrar de esta manera pero necesito tu ayu...- no me dejó terminar la oración, ya me había golpeado en el rostro con una escoba

-!VETE DE AQUÍ!- decía repetidas veces.

Solo cuando me sometí tirándome al suelo fue cuando ella paró de golpearme con la escoba, dejé que descargara su adrenalina.

-Oye... por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo, siento que me vieras de esta forma pero ha sido un día difícil para mí, me creas o no yo no acostumbro a ir desnudo por todas partes, no tenía a nadie más para que me ayudara en esta situación.

-E... esta bien- me dijo bajando la escoba lentamente

-Bueno, tal vez es bastante obvio pero necesito algo de ropa, realmente me siento un tanto incómodo

-Oh... si, claro- no buscó muy lejos, tomó una camisa gris de manga larga y unos pantalones cualquiera, me los entregó queriendo apartar la vista de mi cuerpo expuesto, se veía realmente apenada, incluso más que yo. Me vestí con lo que me dio dejando la camisa sin abrochar.

-Ya puedes voltear- le dije mientras ella giraba para verme- Enserio siento importunarte así, pero es que estaba realmente desesperado

-Yo... yo entiendo- dijo mientras con la mirada me veía de arriba a abajo mientras en su rostro se notaba claramente que estaba sonrojada.

-No sé cómo terminé así en medio del bosque Everfree, tenía mucho miedo, vi a la lejanía que aquí podía conseguir algo de ayuda y pues... de ropa

-Ya veo, solo tuviste una mala noche, todos hemos pasado por malos momentos

-Si, pero no todos involucran quedar desnudo en el bosque

-Jeje, si claro... eres forastero ¿No? no eres de por aquí

-Si, yo... no soy de por aquí

-Me sorprende que no te hayas encontrado con Pinkie Pie primero

-¿Quién?- dije para que se convenciera que no sabía nada acerca de Ponyville, de hecho desde que ví que los ponis usaban ropa me sentí como si en realidad no supiera nada acerca de este mundo.

-Tal vez la conozcas después, ella siempre se acerca con los nuevos ponis para hacer amistad y averiguar todo de ellos

-Si tal vez...

-Ah, yo, emmm te puedo servir algo de tomar si quieres..

-No, gracias, creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera y regresara a hablar en otro momento, en otra situación ¿Te... te parece bien?

-Si, claro, nos vemos

Antes de irme me acerqué a ella y le agradecí por su comprensión dándole un abrazo, cuando la solté pude ver que ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rojas sino también sus labios y sus orejas. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando fui detenido por ella.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿A que te refieres?

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrochó la camisa

-Ya está, mucho mejor- dijo ella

-Gr.. gracias- dije un poco confundido, pues en ese entonces no sabía lo que había hecho por mí.

Salí de la tienda, al parecer me acoplé bien en Ponyville, no llamaba la atención de nadie, todos pasaban como si yo fuese uno de ellos, aunque prácticamente lo era, de repente a lo lejos podía ver a Pinkie Pie, se estaba acercando, aún no me había visto y no iba a darle la oportunidad, no es que ella no me agradara, de hecho me gustaba mucho su forma de ser, es solo que en esta situación no sabía si podía tratar con ella, con su hiperactividad, con todas sus preguntas, ella se acercaría a mi y todos sabrían que soy un poni nuevo en la ciudad, y lo menos que yo quería era llamar la atención, me oculté de nuevo y ella se fue sin notar mi presencia.

Todavía tenía muchas dudas, sobre cómo es que llegué a este lugar, ¿Cómo era que ahora estaba en Equestria?, ¿Porqué ahora los ponis usan ropa?

Se me ocurrió que tal vez alguien aquí supiera lo que sucedió, tal vez Twilight pero... ¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿Cómo le digo que soy un humano que ha sido transformado e poni? ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que me crea, de que me haga caso y o me considere un loco?. Después de reflexionarlo por un buen tiempo decidí ir con Zecora, ella podría volverme a mi forma original con una pócima, "pero... ella vive en el bosque Everfree, no volveré ahí ni loco" dije mentalmente, aunque realmente no se me ocurría algo mejor así que me adentré de nuevo en el bosque.

Estuve mucho tiempo perdido, no sabía si iba en el lugar correcto, comenzaba a insultarme a mi mismo por esta pésima idea. De pronto escuché un grito de horror que buscaba por ayuda, se podía escuchar que era el grito de una niña o en este caso de una pequeña potrilla, quise ignorarlo, quise seguir con mi camino pero mas temprano que tarde me vi siguiendo los gritos para auxiliar a la pequeña hasta que la encontré corriendo a todo lo que daba, era Applebloom, estaba escapando de algo, le seguí el paso lo mejor que pude pero ahora mis patas no eran tan fuertes como antes lo habías sido, ella salió del bosque y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de su casa llamando desesperadamente a Applejack y Big Mac, yo me quedé viéndola desde la lejanía pues no sabía aún lo que sucedía, de pronto un enorme lobo de madera salió de entre los árboles y expidió un rugido aterrador, Applebloom se cayó del susto mientras el lobo se le abalanzó encima, yo no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la escena, el gran lobo casi la tenía en sus fauces pero logré darle una patada en el hocico que hizo que cambiara de dirección y para mi asombro salió volando más de 8 metros, el lobo se levantó y yo me puse entre el y la pequeña potra en una posición defensiva, el lobo solo salió corriendo hacia el bosque para no volver más. Tal vez hubiese alardeado un poco después de esa increíble hazaña, pero me sentía mareado, cansado y no hice nada más que desplomarme al suelo desfalleciendo lentamente, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, lo último que ví fue a Applejack y a Big Mac corriendo hacia Applebloom y yo. No sabía lo queme estaba pasando y tampoco si iba a despertar, no imaginaba que esto iba a ser el acontecimiento que sellaría mi destino en "esta extraña tierra".

_**Espero que les esté gustando, sé que es mucha historia y poca acción pero es necesario para que se entienda el fanfic, muy pronto el tercer capítulo.**_


	3. El encuentro

Capitulo III "El encuentro"

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente, una luz blanca me enceguecía, me envolvía, me guiaba; pero no era más que la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas del hospital en el que ahora me encontraba, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido, no podía moverme con facilidad, estaba enredado entre las sábanas de la camilla en la que ahora yacía, giré la cabeza y ahí estaba, tan preciosa como siempre había sido ante mis ojos, sentada en un banco de al lado estaba Applejack, se encontraba pacíficamente dormida, un rayo de luz la iluminaba desde atrás, parecía un ángel. Traté de levantarme de la cama pero sentí un agudo dolor en el lomo, haciendo que gritara y me retorciera del dolor, esto hizo que Applejack se levantara exaltada.

-Rápido necesito una enfermera- decía mientras trataba de mantenerme quieto -calma no te muevas o te harás daño

La enfermera Redheart entró a la habitación

-Detenlo mientras le administro la anestesia- le dijo a Applejack, la enfermera sacó una gran aguja y me la clavó directo en el lomo lo que hizo que me doliera aún más pero ahora solo gruñía entre dientes

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien- me decía Applejack mientras su casco me acariciaba el rostro, no hizo más que hacerme sonrojar

-¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunté

-Te trajeron desmayado después de que te encontraste con el lobo, estando aquí casi sufres muerte cerebral, no tenías contusiones, heridas o algo que nos indicara el porqué. El dolor en el cuerpo es solo un efecto secundario de la lobotomía que te aplicamos- dijo la enfermera

-¿Tan grave fue?-dije tratando de levantarme, pero era inútil

-Fuiste muy valiente al ayudar a Applebloom, casi mueres en el intento, toda mi familia y yo te debemos nuestra eterna gratitud- dijo Applejack

-Lo mejor es que permanezca en reposo, así podremos darlo de alta lo más rápido posible, señor héroe- dijo la enfermera mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me dedicaba una sonrisa

-Me llamo Applejack, la pequeña que salvaste es mi hermana Applebloom

-¿Ella esta bien?

-Está excelente gracias a ti... emmm... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Emmm...- al momento no sabía que decirle, pero después pensé que sería mejor si le decía el nombre de mi OC, a fin de cuentas era verdad -Maximus, Maximus Decibel

-Te debemos mucho Maximus, de no ser por tí ya nunca hubiéramos vuelto a ver a Applebloom

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en el bosque?

-Me dijo que estaba recogiendo algunas hiervas para pociones, una amiga nuestra le está ayudando en eso

-Bueno, me alegra saber que está bien.

-Todo el pueblo sabe lo que hiciste, ha salido en el periódico, cada día dicen en que estado de salud te encuentras

Me sentía orgulloso de saber que me consideraban un héroe, hasta que analicé bien todo lo que dijo

- E...espera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Cerca de una semana

Esto comenzaba a inquietarme más y más, pero ella notó mi rostro de preocupación así que tomó fuertemente mi casco y dulcemente me dijo -No te preocupes- sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban cuando me miraban y una ves más mis mejillas se tornaban rojas. Estuvimos conversando por un buen rato, muy pronto nos llevamos excelente, era como si nos conociésemos desde hace años. El día transcurrió normal, "en lo que se puede decir normal" hasta la mañana siguiente, Applejack había llevado a sus amigas y familia hasta el hospital en el que residía

Applejack se postró frente a mi cama y dijo-Hey, ya despertaste, te quiero presentar a...-fue interrumpida por Pinkie Pie

-¡Hola me llamo Pinkie Pie!, tu eres el héroe de la ciudad ¿Lo sabías? nunca te había visto en Ponyville debes de ser nuevo ¡Eso es grandioso! me encantan los nuevos ponis, es como una nueva oportunidad para hacer un amigo, "un amigo nuevo" ¡Suena grandioso! ¿No te encanta?- para cuando terminó de decir esto ya tenía su rosto frente al mío, incluso se había subido a mi cama

-Calmate Pinkie Pie, recuerda que está delicado, le vas a provocar un infarto- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Tiene problemas en el cerebro, no en el corazón Rainbow- dijo Twilight

-Emmm ¿Gracias?-dije con sarcasmo

-Déjame presentarte a todos- dijo Applejack- Ella es Pinkie Pie, es un poco hiperactiva como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta, ella es Twilight Sparkle, es la princesa de la amistad y una excelente estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, ella es Rainbow Dash, es una gran atleta, esta de aquí es Fluttershy, es un poco tímida pero es grandiosa tratando con animales, ella es Rarity, tiene un alto sentido de la moda por lo que es una gran diseñadora, este fortachón es Big Mac, es mi hermano y digamos que es un poni de pocas palabras, esta es la abuela Smith, es la poni más sabia que puedes encontrar en todo Ponyville, y creo que ya te habías topado con la traviesa Applebloom

-Jeje, claro, cómo olvidarlo

-Lo siento mucho señor- me dijo Applebloom con ojos llorosos- es por mi culpa que usted está aquí

-No te preocupes pequeña, es solo algo superficial, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, es algo que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera- le dije mientras que con el casco le recogía una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer por su mejilla- es mejor estar contenta porque puedes decírmelo directamente y no a través de una caja negra

-¿Y cómo podría pasar eso si este poni tiene la fuerza de 10 toros juntos?- dijo la abuela Smith con su peculiar alegría

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Fluttershy

-Lo ví todo desde la ventana, este chico sacó volando de una patada al lobo de madera, apuesto que fueron 10 metros

-Wow, nadie me había dicho algo acerca de eso- dijo Twilight

-Es algo que no escriben en los periódicos- agregó la abuela Smith- creo que que te servirá cuando estés cosechando manzanas en nuestro huerto

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunté

-Le comenté a la abuela Smith que no tenías un lugar donde quedarte, así que ella aceptó que te quedaras a vivir con toda la familia Apple- explicó Applejack

-¡Eso también me incluye a mí!- dijo Pinkie Pie con su característico entusiasmo

-¿Estan dispuestos a darme un espacio en su casa?

-Eso solo si aceptas- se dirigió hacia mí Applebloom

Realmente no me iba a poner a pensarlo ni por un segundo, era mi sueño hecho realidad, desde pequeño siempre había querido trabajar en una granja, criar animales, cosechar en amplios sembradíos, fuera del ruido de la urbanización, el aire limpio llenando mis pulmones; todo iba a volverse realidad con una simple respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto!- dije al instante

-Pues no se hable más, eres parte de la legión Apple- dijo Applejack con su particular alegría

Todos en la habitación se regocijaron, un nuevo poni se uniría al grupo de amigos

-Esto lo tenías bien planeado ¿O no Applejack?- dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada de intriga

Applejack se puso roja y dijo- ¿A... a que te refieres?

-Ay por favor, no me digas que no le echaste el ojo desde el momento en que...mmmfff- no pudo decir más, Applejack ya le había tapado la boca

Yo estaba recostado en la camilla y trataba de taparme con las sabanas, estaba en plan "trágame tierra"

-¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo Rainbow?- dijo Applejack

-¿O no fue por eso que quisiste quedarte aquí?- volvió a tomar la palabra Rainbow Dash

-¿Quedarse aquí?- pregunté

-Applejack dijo que se iba a quedar a tu lado en el hospital hasta que despertaras- abrió la boca Pinkie

-Eso puede ser acoso para algunos ponis Applejack- dijo rainbow en tono de broma

-Bueno... eso a mi parecer es... adorable- dije poniéndome rojo de nuevo

-¡Celestia, mira la hora!- exclamó Twilight- creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, fue un gusto conocerte Maximus, hablaremos mejor cuando salgas del hospital

Uno a uno se iban retirando del hospital hasta que solo quedamos yo y Rarity en la habitación.

-Bueno... valla situación ¿No?- dijo Rarity

-Si jeje, cuando dije que hablaríamos en otra situación no me refería ni remotamente a algo como esto

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien por ahora, gracias

-Cuando te ví en el periódico me alarmé, pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Por lo que dijo la enfermera estuve a casi nada de no volver a despertar, pero también dice que mi recuperación ha sido increíblemente rápida

-Le platiqué a mi hermana sobre tí el día que nos conocimos

-¿Acaso le dijiste que estaba desnudo?

-Bueno, no le dije en que "estado" estabas.

-Hubiese sido un detalle interesante ¿No lo crees?

-Jajaja, si, creo que si

-Mi hermana es amiga de Applebloom, no pudo venir, pero me pidió que te diera las gracias, ella espera conocerte pronto y espera que te mejores.

-Gracias, tal vez cuando vuelvas a casa puedas decirle que espero conocerla también y que no tendrá que esperar mucho, el doctor dice que probablemente mañana me den de alta del hospital

-¿Enserio?-dijo ella con emoción

-Así como lo oyes- respondí

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- dijo abalanzándose hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, pero se retiró al instante- Lo... lo siento, me emocioné de más

-¿Porqué te disculpas? somos amigos a partir de ahora- dije sonriéndole

-Yo, quiero preguntarte algo

-Esta bien...

-El día en el que nos conocimos...

-Si...

-Tu me diste... es que estabas...

-Si...

No me dijo más, se acercó a mí, retiró las sábanas y se recostó al lado mío

-¿Qué... qué estas...

-Shhh, entiendo lo que me dices

-¿Ah si?

-Claro- me dijo mientras con un casco me tapaba la boca y con el otro tocaba y recorría suavemente mi cuerpo desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna, yo estaba paralizado, se sentía tan bien, el corazón me palpitaba a todo lo que daba, todo mi rostro se enrojeció, no pude evitar tener una erección, ella se dio cuenta de ello por lo que siguió tocándome y posteriormente frotando mi pene a travéz de la delgada tela de la bata de hospital, acercó sus labios a los míos, me dio un apasionado beso que casi me deja sin aire, pero en el pasillo se oía que alguien se acercaba, ella se paró rápidamente e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada, posteriormente volvió a acercar su boca a la mía y dijo -Descuida, seré discreta, estaré esperando por ti- se retiró del hospital después de eso.

No sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, ni qué sentir al respecto, solo sabía que esto no iba a parar, por lo que me dijo sabía que estaría repitiéndose constantemente, ¿Y saben que es lo peor? que yo no quería impedirlo


	4. ¿Qué esta pasándome?

Capitulo IV "¿Qué está pasándome?"

Esa noche mi mente estaba inquieta, me encontraba dando vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una respuesta que nunca llegaría, pero esto no hizo nada más que hacerme sentir mal, estaba comenzando a tener calentura, no parecía haber nadie así que me levanté yo mismo y me encaminé al baño para refrescarme un poco. Trataba de encontrar el baño, trataba de caminar en línea recta pero sentía los cascos débiles, caminaba con dificultad hasta que escuché a la enfermera Redhearth detrás de mi.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? no deberías estar fuera de la cama

-Necesito ir al baño para enfriarme

La enfermera se acercó y tocó mi frente

-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama, creo que tienes temperatura

Una vez que ya estaba en la camilla ella sacó un termómetro de su bata y me lo colocó en la boca por un par de minutos

-38 medio- dijo observando el termómetro y colocando fomentos de agua fría en mi frente- no deberías estar rondando por los pasillos por la noche, si necesitas algo debes llamarme

-Pensé que no había nadie, después de todo usted está cuidándome durante el día

-Si, pero los últimos cuatro días he tomado doble turno, solo para asegurarme de que nuestro pequeño héroe se encuentre de maravilla- dijo frotando mi cabello y haciendo una voz graciosa, como la que uno usa para hablar con un bebé.

-¿Enserio? Wow, eso es muy considerado de tu parte

-No es nada, lo haría por cualquiera

-Ah, ¿Así que ahora te parezco un cualquiera no?

-Oh, no... yo... yo no me refería...

-Jajaja, descuida, estoy jugando contigo

-Jeje, me atrapaste

-Pero ya enserio, muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo es muy lindo

-Te digo que no es nada

-No, claro que es algo, no muchos ponis estarían dispuestos a hacerlo

-Creo que tu novia si...

-Mi... ¿Novia?

-Si, ¿Qué acaso no es tu novia la joven que se quedó aquí contigo?

-No, yo no... no la conocía antes del incidente y amenos que le haya dicho algo mientras estaba inconsciente, supongo que no es mi novia

-¡¿ENSERIO?!- dijo emocionada -Emmm... digo ¿Enserio?- dijo esta vez con menor intensidad y un poco apenada

-Enserio...

-Entonces es tu amiga

-Si, supongo que si...

-Yo... yo no pude evitar escucharlos hablar a todos ayer y me estaba preguntando ¿Enserio no tienes donde quedarte? ¿No tienes un hogar fuera de Ponyville?

-No, yo no... tengo donde quedarme, todo la que alguna vez tuve, un hogar, una familia, unos amigos, todo se ha ido lentamente de mí por azares del destino, sin forma aparente de recuperarlo, estaba vagando sin rumbo cuando me encontré a la pequeña con el lobo.

-Owww pobresillo, no puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue para tí- dijo compadeciéndose de mí

-Esta bien, todo pasa por una razón ¿No lo crees? tal vez las cosas tenían que salir de esta manera para que mi historia continuase en Ponyville, si, las cosas no han sido fáciles ni justas para mí, pero para nadie lo han sido, todos han tenido malas experiencias, momentos de dolor que los han marcado de por vida, pero precisamente esos malos momentos son los que nos hacen quienes somos, son los que nos han moldeado como suave plastilina para ser los ponis trabajadores, honestos y gentiles que son ahora, así que si todos han podido superar sus pruebas, es tiempo de que yo supere las mías.

-Eres un poni joven, pero tu forma de hablar es tan sabia

-Es solo la forma que me enseñó mi tía de ver las cosas, era realmente un ejemplo de vida para todos los que la conocían, era una incondicional amiga, una audaz consejera, una amorosa madre, cada día doy las gracias de que haya sido ella quién me haya criado y hecho el poni que soy.

-Bueno, las cosas no han sido exactamente "difíciles" para mí, siempre he tenido un casco del que sujetarme, nunca he tenido la necesidad de trabajar para llevarme algo de alimento a la boca, mis padres son de una clase pudiente, nunca supe lo que es realmente tener una situación difícil, cada día que paso aquí y veo a mis pacientes que llegan con historias como la tuya, me hacen sentir como si no supiera nada de la vida- dijo bajando cada vez más la mirada, yo solo la veía con una mirada compasiva- Pero contigo es diferente contigo puedo asegurar ante el mundo entero que tu tía hizo un buen trabajo, forjó un poni solidario, valiente, guapo...

-¿Guapo?

-Oh, emmm... yo...

-Jajaja, descuida, no le diré a nadie- le dije susurrando

-Jajaja, deja de jugar

-Jeje ok...

Me quedé en silencioso y pensativo por un momento

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó

-Yo, quiero darte las gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo

-No es nada, después de todo es mi trabajo

-No, no solo es eso, gracias por hacerme sentir bien, gracias por escuchar, gracias por regalarme este bello momento contigo.

-Te digo que no es nada, yo lo hago con gusto, me agrada estar contigo

-Me gustaría verte cuando salga del hospital, conocerte mejor en un lugar que no sea este, cuando no haya una intravenosa de por medio

-Cla... claro, me encantaría. Había estado fantaseando con que me lo dijeras ¿Sabes? todos estos días que has estado tendido en la cama han sido eternos, todos estos días dependiendo de mí, sin poder ver tus ojos, sin poder hablar contigo... sin sentir... tu aliento contra el mío...

Su tierna mirada conectó con la mía, más temprano que tarde mi casco acariciaba suavemente su delicado rostro, mi corazón palpitaba salvajemente, sentía una necesidad incontrolable de besarla como si no hubiese un mañana, sus mejillas y las mías se tornaban rojas, pude ver inmediatamente que ella tenía la misma loca idea que yo, ella se acercaba hacia mi, sus labios conectaron con los míos, nuestras leguas danzaban elegantemente dentro de mi boca, ella se retiró dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba nuestras lenguas, ella se subió encima de mí, nuestras entrepiernas quedaban una contra la otra, se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí para besarme el cuello y de vez en cuando morderme un poco la oreja, se volvió a retirar para decir:

-Vamos a hacer esto bien- mientras se desabrochaba lenta y seductoramente la bata un botón a la vez, causándome pudor con gran astucia y dejando expuesto su pecho.

-¿Así que sabes cómo jugar eh? me encanta- dije casi jadeando de la increíble emoción que sentía. La tomé de la cintura y la arrojé bruscamente hacia la cama, tomando esta vez la posición dominante y deteniéndole los cascos. Su hermoso rostro sonrojado, su respiración agitada, su preciosa boca dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, sus excepcionales piernas tratando de ocultar fallidamente sus bragas, se veía tan indefensa, me excitaba más y más con cada segundo que la veía. Comencé besando su cuello lentamente bajando hasta su pecho lamiendo también en algunas ocasiones

-Esto... está tan... mal, pero se siente tan bien- dijo entre gemidos. Yo continuaba haciendo lo mío mientras con mi casco le frotaba firme pero lento los labios de la vagina a través de su ropa interior, la cual pronto estuvo mojada, fui bajando lentamente hasta estar de frente a su entrepierne, una delicada mordida fue suficiente para sujetar sus bragas y comenzar a quitárselas con delicadeza no había más tiempo que perder.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- dije extendiendo la piel alrededor de la vulva con los cascos, mi lengua se daba un festín con su rosada y jugosa vagina, lamía imperativo pero rápidamente.

-Ah!... Ah!... no... no pares por favor, sigue... ¡SIGUE!-decía gimiendo cada vez más y más intensamente, sus gritos eran más y más altos, estaba empezando a creer que íbamos a despertar a alguien pero no me importaba, lamía y chupaba con fuerza hasta que ella expidió un grito definitivo de placer mientas chorro tras chorro de eyaculación femenina me caía en el rostro.

-Creo... creo que es tu turno- dijo con la respiración agitada, con una increíble fuerza, me volteó de posición, tomó mi bata de paciente y la arrancó de mí, dejándome completamente desnudo, con su casco acariciaba a lo largo mi erección, frotando incesantemente.

-Te enseñaré un pequeño truco- acercó su boca a mi frente y comenzó a lamer gentilmente mi cuerno, pero no dejaba de masturbarme, no sabía porqué lo hacía pero poco a poco comenzaba a tener sensibilidad en el cuerno, una sensación muy parecida a que te hagan una felación, de la nada mi cuerno comenzó a brillar, expedía un color rojo vivo más ella no se detenía, ya no lo lamía, estaba ahora chupándolo fuertemente, no podía resistirlo más, estaba en el punto de no retorno, en el punto en el que uno sabe que va a soltar toda la leche

-Ah!... me... me estoy viniendo- ella se detuvo y puso su cara frente a mi pene mientras lo tocó solo con la punta de su lengua e igual a ella me vine una y otra vez sobre su rostro, nunca me había corrido tanto antes, iba por el quinto chorro y aún no paraba. Una vez dejé de eyacular me sentía cansado, me era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos

-Estarás cansado por unas horas, así que duerme ahora mi pequeño angelito, que mañana será otro buen día para ti- es lo último que escuché de la enfermera antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Esta es la parte en la que comenzaba a dudar de mí, el porqué estaba haciendo todo esto, el porqué las cosas coordinaban para que me sucedieran estas alocadas experiencias, en la que me preguntaba qué estaba pasándome.

**"Final del cuarto capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando?, déjenme un Review para saber lo que piensan y perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que se me había borrado el documento y tuve que reescribirlo, pronto actualizaré el quinto capítulo"**


	5. Maldita decisión

Capitulo V "Maldita decisión

Me desperté tarde esa mañana un tanto desorientado, tenía un ligero cosquilleo en la entrepierna, supongo que fue por lo de la noche anterior, las sabanas de mi cama e incluso la bata estaban limpias, por un pequeño momento pensé que lo que había sucedido con la enfermera había sido solo un sueño, pero eso cambió cuando ella entró a la habitación

-Buenos días dormilón, espero que no te importe, te he escogido el desayuno- me dijo dejando una charola en la mesa de al lado, una charola con sopa, un sándwich de margaritas ahumado, una manzana roja, un vaso de leche y otro con jugo de arándano- también te he cambiado las sabanas y tu bata por unas limpias, perdón por haber sido tan agresiva anoche a la hora de quitarte la bata

-Jeje si, descuida

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, te dejé también una botella de agua al lado de tu cama, estarás un poco sediento después del "truco"

-Oh, si muchas gracias

-Te tengo que decir algo

-Ok dime

-En unos momentos el doctor vendrá y te dirá que te hemos dado de alta, así que... no te veré en un tiempo, al menos hasta que el periodo de doble turno termine, pero quiero decirte que anoche me la pasé excelente contigo, eres un poni increíble ¿Lo sabías? nunca antes había sentido algo así por ningún poni, eres realmente especial- se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación

Yo tomé la sopa, revolvía con la cuchara alrededor del tazón, pensando en lo que fue y en lo que será, mi mente solo podía pensar: "Había tenido un encuentro sexual con mi enfermera, y no una enfermera cualquiera, una enfermera poni ¡PONI! ¿Desde cuando soy clopero? ¿Desde cuando follo con ponis? podría decirse que no es zoofilia porque... mírame... soy un poni, no fue mi culpa, ella comenzó, puede que haya tenido un desliz, un periodo del síndrome de Florence Nightingale, que mi enfermera se haya enamorado de mi al verme completamente indefenso, puede ser... pero ¿Porqué tenía que disfrutarlo tanto?" eso decía por una parte pero por otra estaba más que contento, ese fue el orgasmo de mi vida ¿Cuantos pudiesen cumplir su fantasía sexual con una enfermera de verdad?. Era una victoria medio vacía, ya que aún estaba lidiando con algunos ideales de moralidad

Tal y como dijo la enfermera el doctor llegó al poco rato con la buena noticia "me darían de alta de inmediato" pude ver a la enfermera Redheart por ultima vez cuando llegó con mi ropa lavada, planchada y doblada; ese fue un momento curioso ya que cuando me quité la bata para vestirme ella volteó la mirado, como si no quisiera verme desnudo, como si lo que había pasado la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido, una vez vestido me encaminé a la salida, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras de despedida

-Nos vemos luego, te estaré esperando con ansias- Dije haciendo brillar sus hermosos ojos azules

En la salida del hospital pude ver que estaban esperándome Applejack acompañada por Applebloom, Twilight y Rarity, estaba a punto de ir a saludarlas cuando de repente me ví tirado de espaldas en el piso, Sweetie Belle había salido de la nada y me había tomado por sorpresa, aún estaba encima de mi cuando comenzó a entablar conversación conmigo

-Tu eres Maximus ¿Verdad?

-Emmm... si, hola

-Hola, yo soy Sweetie Belle, soy la hermana de Rarity

-Hey, así que eres tu, es un gusto conocerte al fin pequeña

-Mi hermana me habló muchas cosas de tí

-Si, me imagino...

-Dijo que te conoció antes del incidente

-Si así fue, yo necesitaba ayuda con un pequeño problema y tu hermana se ofreció a ayudarme

-He leído lo que dice el periódico sobre tí mas o menos unas cincuenta veces, ¡Eres mi heroe!- dijo abrazándome

-Es bueno tener una fan tan entusiasta como tu

-Que bueno que saliste, así puedo darte un tour completo por toda Ponyville, soy muy buena en historia ¿Sabes?, te puedo llevar a conocer nuestra casa club, conocerás a Scootaloo y... y...

-Baja ya Sweetie, sigues encima de el- Dijo Rarity

-Oh, si, lo siento- Dijo bajándose al fin y yo parándome y sacudiéndome el polvo

-Ya te ves mucho mejor- dijo Applebloom

-Sip, ayer me sentía un poco mal todavía, pero la enfermera Redheart tiene un par de "trucos" que me hicieron sentir mejor, fue una recuperación muy "vigorizante" jeje- Nadie pareció captar el mensaje salvo Rarity a quien no le hizo mucha gracia

-Wow, eso es asombroso tal vez la próxima vez que me sienta mal tu puedas enseñarme uno de esos trucos- dijo Sweetie Belle

-No Sweetie, conozco muy bien esos métodos y no son para ser aplicados en potrillas tan pequeñas como tu- dijo Rarity firmemente, vaya que había entendido el mensaje, tal vez no debí de haber dicho nada

-Bueno, dejémonos de charlatanerías- dijo Applejack -Ya todo está listo en la granja para que te sientas bien acogido

-Es grandioso, deberíamos ir de una vez- dije

-¿Pero que hay de mi tour?- preguntó Sweetie Belle

-Bueno, antes de conocer toda la ciudad debería conocer en donde voy a quedarme ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo...- dijo no muy convencida

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder- ya me encaminaba hacia donde Applejack me llevara pero Twilight interrumpió

-Primero que nada debemos llevarte a la alcaldía

-Y eso ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, después de todo eres nuevo en la ciudad, tenemos que registrarte si piensas quedarte a vivir aquí en Ponyville

Acepté de mala gana; hacer un registro en mi país era toda una puta molestia, pensé que iba a ser diferente aquí pero al parecer no era así, como yo no tenía ningún registro de ningún tipo tuve que sacarlos todos de una vez, nos tardamos más de 7 horas con todos y ni siquiera estaban completos, no tenían cosas como lugar o fecha de nacimiento pero por lo menos los nombres de los padres y abuelos me los pude inventar, terminamos todos los documentos desde el acta de nacimiento hasta mi "credencial" que más bien era una placa de cobre que me identificaba como ciudadano de Ponyville. Después de toda la tediosa travesía Twilight me llevó con ella, dijo que era para archivar copias de mis documentos adquiridos, me llevó a su palacio recientemente adquirido, ese maldito castillo era más grande de lo que se veía, como uno podía imaginarse esa cosa no tenía elevador, iba echando los hígados en las escaleras hasta que por fin llegamos a la inmensa librería en donde serían guardados mis papeles, pude ver a Spike quien se me acercaba comiendo una especie de esmeralda, siempre había pensado que Spike era la onda pero antes de ir a saludarlo como si nada recordé que normalmente los dragones no convivían con los ponis

-Hey, tu eres ese poni de los periódicos ¿No?

-Emmm... si

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin, me llamo Spike- dijo extendiéndome su garra para saludarme

-Soy... Maximus Decibel, es un gusto- dije estrechando su garra con mi casco -Emmm... Twilight ¿Se te olvidó decirme algo?

-Oh, si claro, Spike es amigo mío, de todos los que te fuimos a visitar ayer, es diferente a los demás dragones, el es un amigo irremplazable

-Sip, ese soy yo, Spike el dragón, el dos veces héroe del imperio de cristal

-Te encanta presumirlo ¿Verdad?- comentó Twilight

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté

-¿Hug? Ah, es una esmeralda- dijo refiriéndose a la joya que comía

-No, no eso ¿Qué es el imperio de cristal?- to insistía en hacerles creer que no sabía nada acerca de su mundo para que no descubriesen lo que en realidad era, pero realmente creo que se me pasó la mano

-El imperio de cristal, el que estuvo esclavizado por el Rey Sombra

-Rey... Sombra?

-El que fue encerrado en hielo por la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia

-Princesa... Celestia...

La cara de Twilight se arrebató en una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a lanzar preguntas en voz alta acercándose cada vez mas a mi

-¡¿A dónde fue desterrada la princesa Luna y por cuanto tiempo?!

-Emmm...

-¡¿En qué año y por quienes fue fundada Equestria?!

-Yo... creo que...

-¡¿Cón qué logró vencer la princesa Celestia a Nightmare Moon?!

-Los... elementos de la armonía... ¿No?

Twilight me ordenó sentarme a lo que obedecí, ella sacó un pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir, tardó más o menos unos diez minutos en terminar, me puso el pergamino en la mesa de enfrente, me dio también la pluma y el tintero, observé el `pergamino y refunfuñé entre dientes cuando ví que era un examen, contenía entre 25 y 30 preguntas, tuve muchos problemas para resolverlo, en primera porque no podía sostener la pluma con la levitación ni con mis cascos por lo que decidí hacerlo con la boca, y en segunda porque muchas de las preguntas eran realmente difíciles como "¿Quién fue el primer mentor de magia de la princesa Celestia? ¿Por cuales crímenes fue sentenciado el Rey Sombra antes de su gobierno?" muy pocas eran las que en realidad podía responder, terminé más o menos a la media hora de empezar, el examen terminó con un montón de manchas de tinta al igual que mi rostro. Twilight veía el examen con decepción y enfado

-Solo una cosa más- dijo Twilight -Levanta aquella pila de libros y ponlos sobre esta mesa -Yo me encaminaba a tomarlos y llevarlos pero ella replicó -¡Con magia!

Era más que obvio para mí que no lograría ni siquiera hacer templar aquella gran pila de libros, pero aún así lo intenté para ver si de casualidad salía algo, me puse en posición y apunté el cuerno hacia los libros, traté con todas mis fuerzas de que saliera algo pero solo unas miserables chispas de color rojo salieron de mi cuerno. Twilight discutió un poco a solas con Spike pero pude escuchar parte de su conversación, me quedé helado con el veredicto final.

Llegué yo mismo a la granja Apple con indicaciones que me dio Spike, ya era de noche y toda la familia estaba cenando, todos sentados en la mesa voltearon a verme y Applebloom preguntó

-Maximus ¿En donde estuviste tanto tiempo?

-Yo... tramité todos mis documentos y después fui al palacio de Twilight para guardarlos

-¿Estas bien muchacho? te noto un poco extraño -preguntó la abuela Smith

-Estoy bien, solo que... ¿Qué día de la semana es?

-Es domingo ¿Porqué? - Dijo Applejack

-Es que... a partir de mañana... voy a tener que ir a la escuela de Applebloom...

**"Fin del quinto capítulo, en primera quiero pedir disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero unos días estuve sin cargador para la computadora y se me volvió a borrar el documento, lo hubiese actualizado desde hace como dos o tres días atrás pero hubo muchos inconvenientes, pronto el siguiente capitulo"**


End file.
